God Offering Event (2017.12.22)
Web Event *'Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/offering/index.jsp Event Time *'Start: 22 December 2017 *'End: '''12 January 2018 Exchange Time *'Start: '23 December 2017 *'End: '''26 January 2018 Event Description #First, you need to bind your account on the website before you daily obtain the 1st, 2nd and 3rd win in Eternal Arena and the 1st, 3rd and 5th win in Eternal Battlefield (a total of 8 victories from 6 rewards). The next day you can log in on this event website again to worship the Winter God of the Eternal Land by offering those wins from yesterday, gaining '''Gifts from worshipping by clicking on the text under the picture of each hero on the website for a total of 6 rewards as follows: ##'Artoria Pendragon:' Daily 1st win in Eternal Arena. ##'Tohsaka Rin:' Daily 2 wins in Eternal Arena. ##'Neptune:' Daily 3 wins in Eternal Arena. ##'Tachibana Kanade:' Daily 1st win in Eternal Battlefield. ##'Sakura Kyouko:' Daily 3 wins in Eternal Battlefield. ##'Tokisaki Kurumi:' Daily 5 wins in Eternal Battlefield. !!You don't need to play the heroes that match with the images!! #Each offering by clicking on one of those heroes has a chance to obtain a random number of Gifts that scattered from the Winter God around the Eternal Land. The Gifts can also be divided into 3 different classes. #The Gifts have 3 different classes as follows: ##'White Gifts (白色馈赠):' The lowest class of Gifts, they can't be converted to any Gifts. ##'Mithril Gifts (秘银馈赠):' The medium class of Gifts, each Mithril Gifts can be converted to 8 White Gifts. ##'God's blessing (神之眷顾):' The highest class of Gifts, each God's blessing can be converted to 7 White Gifts. #You can convert Gifts and use them to exchange Daily Goods (rewards) at the website. #After the end of Event Time, the Winter God will stay for awhile, please exchange your Gifts with Daily Goods as soon as possible to avoid losses. #The event's rightful decision is owned by 《300英雄》. Daily Goods (Gold) x 1000 *'Requirement :' God's blessing x 1 (Advanced Merit Chest) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 220 (Solo License) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 280 (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 360 (Chest of Time) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 120 | Mithril Gifts x 1 (Holy Horn) x 10 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 300 | Mithril Gifts x 2 (Double Gold Card - 14 Days) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 880 | Mithril Gifts x 3 | God's blessing x 2 (Level 9 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 3 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 1080 | Mithril Gifts x 3 | God's blessing x 3 (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 1366 | Mithril Gifts x 4 | God's blessing x 3 (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' God's blessing x 1 | Mithril Gifts x 2 (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 666 | Mithril Gifts x 40 (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 777 | Mithril Gifts x 48 | God's blessing x 2 (Equipment Upgrade Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 888 | Mithril Gifts x 72 | God's blessing x 3 (All Touhou Heroes Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 400 | Mithril Gifts x 20 | God's blessing x 6 (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 888 | Mithril Gifts x 100 | God's blessing x 8 (Random All Skins Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 720 | Mithril Gifts x 54 | God's blessing x 28 (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 800 | Mithril Gifts x 66 | God's blessing x 32 (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 920 | Mithril Gifts x 80 | God's blessing x 36 (Random Artifact Package) x 1 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 1000 | Mithril Gifts x 88 | God's blessing x 40 (Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 3 *'Requirement :' White Gifts x 1280 | Mithril Gifts x 96 | God's blessing x 45 ---- ----